


makoto x nagito one shots

by kaitomomota_kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitomomota_kinnie/pseuds/kaitomomota_kinnie
Summary: hi!! this is my first ao3 story, so dont expect it to be good!in this, its like a crossover for all games so every character in the killing games will be included!this includes the basic fluff, cuddles, confessions, etc
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 25





	makoto x nagito one shots

As always, it was Friday night. Yeah, Fridays are cool, but for Nagito and Makoto, its the best day ever. On Fridays, they laid down in bed and watched a movie of the others choice. Makoto always chose the funny, happy, or sad ones and Nagito LOVED the horror movies. Makoto hated scary movies, but he agreed to do this every Friday. Today was Nagito´s turn to choose and of course, he chose a horror movie. He chose IT. Nagito didn´t watch IT for a while because Makoto was terrified of clowns, but he really wanted to watch it with his boyfriend. When Nagito told Makoto what he was picking, Makoto cuddled closer to Nagito when the movie started. Makoto mostly buried his face i Nagito´s chest because of how scared he was, but he accidentally stuck his face out at the wrong time. He quickly put his face in Nagito´s chest to block out the rest of the movie. When the movie was done, Makoto refused to stop cuddling Nagito because he was afraid Pennywise was in the closet. Nagito promised him nothing was going to come out of the closet and the clown was fake, but Makoto was still terrified, but the comforting hugs and kisses from Nagito at least calmed him down and put him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i hope u enjoyed it, ill try getting more longer one shots with dialogue and interactions!


End file.
